Hylians
Fan made= Hylians (ヒラン, Hiran) are the group of human beings that lived in peace with Shinobi. Their culture is about God who created Planet Dens. |-|Video Games= The Hylians, also known as the Hylia people, are a recurring race in the Legend of Zelda series. Creatures that worship the goddess Hylia, from which their name derives, the Hylians are the original race of Hyrule. It is said that they were created by the Goddesses Or Oocca race. Physically, Hylians resemble humans, and the only difference appearance-wise between them is the Hylians' long, elf-like ears that supposedly enable them to hear special messages from the goddessess. It is shown that Hylians have an extended life-span, to the point of living for centuries. Their heritage also gives them unique psychic and magical abilities. The Hylians have therefore given birth to many heroes through the ages, most notably Link. It seems that aside from their magical abilities, the Hylians also possess a degree of superhuman strength as Link in The Adventures of Link, Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword have shown. This seems to however, be limited to physically fit Hylians who have matured to some degree. In the early part of Hyrule's history, Hylians were the dominant and most populous of the general humanoid races, as shown in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. In the Adult timeline, the bloodline began to thin, and Hylians were replaced by humans as the most widespread humanoid species, becoming increasingly rarer by the time of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; however, the majority of the Great Sea's inhabitants are still of Hylian descent. In the Child Timeline and Fallen Hero Timeline, it seems that the Hylians and Humans are about the same amount. 'Members' *Yuri- Member (Deceased) *Link the Hylian Samurai *Akatsuki(Deceased) *Zelda- Princess of Hyrule *Paul Britannia Decsendant of the Hylians *Luke Britannia Decsendant of the Hylians *Shinji Takato *Gekko Family *Thetis *Nutakata *Buxaplenty Empire **Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty 'Family' *Raimei Ōtsutsuki- Creator 'Background' Fan made= 'Mythology Arc' 'Sage of the Six Paths Arc' Everything was going so quiet for the Ligers, Replicas and Hylians. Until then, they look up ahead, as rain begins to fall, and see the Shinju who assumed its tailed beast form of what many christened as the "Ten-Tails". The Ten-Tails chases the Mythical Species before being sealed away by the Sage of the Six Paths. The Ligers, Hylians and Replicas leave and started to search for the Great Island and the Great Mountain, two lands still lush and Green and finally found the two Islands by going on a Boat. |-|Video Games= Hyrule was engulfed in chaos after an army led by Ganon, the Prince of Darkness, invaded the kingdom and secured the Triforce of Power, a magical artifact bestowing great strength. Princess Zelda split the artifact's counterpart, the Triforce of Wisdom, into eight fragments, hiding them in secret dungeons throughout the land to prevent them from falling into Ganon's hands. She commanded her most trustworthy nursemaid, Impa, to escape and find a man courageous enough to destroy Ganon. Upon hearing this, Ganon grew angry, imprisoned the princess, and sent a party in search of Impa. According to the manual, Impa fled for her life, but was overtaken by her pursuers. As Ganon's henchmen surrounded her, a youth drove the monsters off. The boy's name was Link, and Impa told him of Hyrule's plight. Link resolved to save Zelda, but to fight Ganon he had to find and reassemble the scattered fragments of the Triforce of Wisdom. Undeterred, Link set off for Hyrule in an epic adventure. During the course of the game, Link locates the eight underground dungeons and retrieves the Triforce fragments from the clutches of powerful guardian monsters. Along the way, he picks up a variety of useful items and upgrades to aid him in his quest. With the Triforce of Wisdom, Link is able to infiltrate Ganon's fortress high upon Death Mountain. He confronts the Prince of Darkness, destroying him with a Silver Arrow discovered deep within Ganon's dungeons. Link picks up the Triforce of Power from Ganon's ashes and returns both Triforces to Princess Zelda, whom he releases from her nearby cell. According to Zelda's words, peace would then return to Hyrule. 'Homes' *Izumo 'Friends' *Humans *Giants Category:Species